


Bipolar

by HataHaruHeart97



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bipolar Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HataHaruHeart97/pseuds/HataHaruHeart97
Summary: Le diagnosi di malattia mentale possono far paura.Naruto lo sapeva sin troppo bene, mentre leggeva e rileggeva quella del suo compagno.Bipolarismo.Era stato ricoverato d'urgenza, in un tso, dopo esser stato trovato a vagare di notte, nudo, delirando di essere onnipotente. Era sedato e attualmente stavano pensando di dimetterlo, ma era talmente grave che serviva qualcuno che se ne prendesse cura e chi, meglio del proprio convivente stabile?Non voleva crederci, mentre alzava gli occhi dal foglio con la diagnosi.«Posso riportarlo a casa anche adesso?» Domandò al medico, il quale annuì e irò fuori un foglio che gli mostrò.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Bipolar

Le diagnosi di malattia mentale possono far paura.  
Naruto lo sapeva sin troppo bene, mentre leggeva e rileggeva quella del suo compagno.  
Bipolarismo.  
Era stato ricoverato d'urgenza, in un tso, dopo esser stato trovato a vagare di notte, nudo, delirando di essere onnipotente. Era sedato e attualmente stavano pensando di dimetterlo, ma era talmente grave che serviva qualcuno che se ne prendesse cura e chi, meglio del proprio convivente stabile?  
Non voleva crederci, mentre alzava gli occhi dal foglio con la diagnosi.  
«Posso riportarlo a casa anche adesso?» Domandò al medico, il quale annuì e tirò fuori un foglio che gli mostrò.  
«Sono i dosaggi dei farmaci. Deve stare attento a darglieli correttamente.» Li lesse. Non ne conosceva neppure uno.  
Erano un mix di farmaci dai nomi strani. Si trattenne dal domandare troppo, non era un medico, si sarebbe affidato a loro e avrebbe fatto il possibile per Sasuke.  
«Grazie mille.» Quindi, fu accompagnato dallo stesso medico al reparto psichiatria, dove il suo compagno lo attendeva, seduto su una sedia. Gli occhi stralunati, persi nel vuoto. Pareva estremamente confuso.  
«Sasuke, riesci a camminare? Dobbiamo andare a casa.» Gli disse l'uomo e Sasuke si limitò ad alzarsi e ad annuire, seguendolo, camminando strasciconi.  
Non era più come si ricordava. Era sempre stato schivo, asociale, orse apatico, ma non così.  
Si diresse verso l'uscita dell'ospedale con gli occhi bassi, stringendo i pugni, col proprio compagno accanto e i farmaci nello zainetto che si era portato dietro.  
In auto rimasero in silenzio, Naruto non sapeva seriamente che cosa dire, mentre l'uomo si limitava a guardare fuori dal finestrino, in silenzio.  
«Ti va se ci facciamo un bagno, quando siamo a casa?» Non rispose. Erano soliti farsi il bagno insieme, avendo una vasca molto grande e provvista di idromassaggio.  
Sasuke pareva non voler parlare, o non averne più la forza.  
Arrivati a casa, una villetta a schiera, Sasuke rimase in auto, mentre Naruto scendeva. L'uomo gli si avvicinò e gli aprì la portiera con un sorriso.  
«Ehi. Scendi?» Sasuke aveva lo sguardo spento, come non mai. Si comportò come un robot, scendendo e dirigendosi dentro casa. Senza aggiungere una parola andò dritto nella loro camera, sdraiandosi sul letto, con i vestiti ancora addosso.  
Naruto lo seguì in silenzio, mentre tirava fuori il foglio con i dosaggi. Tra tre ore doveva dargli i farmaci. Tre pillole.  
Si chiese, per un attimo, se quei farmaci non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare i danni, ma non volle pensarci. Erano la loro unica salvezza, la loro via di uscita.  
Era sempre stato contrario agli psicofarmaci, ma stavolta decise di aggrapparsi ad essi con tutto sé stesso, per Sasuke. Per la loro relazione.  
Doveva salvare il salvabile.  
Si sedette accanto al compagno, il quale si voltò, dandogli la schiena.  
Sarebbe stato difficile, pensò, ma ce l'avrebbero fatta. Dovevano farcela.


End file.
